


Content- Jamilton

by Demmy_gal123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Historically Accurate, Rollswap is hard for me so no thx, historical appearances, its genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmy_gal123/pseuds/Demmy_gal123
Summary: Alexandra receives a letter from a Mrs. Jefferson. It all basically just fluff
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Content- Jamilton

Alexandra stood over her desk in her home office quietly, staring at the paper in her hands. The letter was addressed to her from a Mrs. Tonya Jefferson in Philadelphia, requesting to meet her to 'improve' her national bank plan. She knew it was only code wording, but with her dearest Elijah reading over her shoulder, she didn't dare to say anything, in fear she may slip the truth.

"What is there to improve about your plan? I believed it to be thought out rather well." Elijah quietly spoke in her ear.

Alexandra shook her head, placing the paper down on the mahogany desk in front of her. "As had I, my dear, but it appears Jefferson thinks otherwise." 

Elijahs face twisted into a frown, he trailed his fingers up her back, hands coming to gently lay on her shoulders. "Must you go? The children need their mother Alex... I cannot provide them with a mother's comfort, it is only you who can fill that void.." Elijah weakly begged, gently massaging her shoulders, thumbs pushing into the knots in her back that were created from being curled over her desk for so long.

"I would my love, I would in heart beat, but this nation needs me. They need this plan especially. I mustn't falter as this could affect our children in ways in the future far worse then the lack of motherly comfort.." Alexandra shook her head, back arching as the other's thumbs pushed into a specifically tight muscle. "Besides. It shall be only a night."

Elijah sighed, hands sliding down to her sides. He leaned over her shoulder and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek before muttering something about checking on the kids and he quickly strides out of sight.

Alexandra leaned forward on the desk, closing her eyes. With the small Christmas break Washington let them have, she hadn't seen the other woman in a few weeks. Meaning she had spent any extra time with her either. Madison would likely join their meeting towards supper but she intended on spending time with the Secretary of State alone. She'd come to miss the other's snarky and quick remarks. She supposed time was due for their next dispute, but she didn't have to focus on that until tomorrow. She stood up straight, smoothing down the dark green cloth that was her dress and she followed out of the doors with intentions on making dinner for her family.

  
  


—-~+~—-

Alexandra woke before dawn, glancing out the window. She glanced at her peacefully sleeping husband and tried to slowly inch out of his hold without waking him but she didn't succeed much to her dismay.

Elijah reached out, grabbing onto her waist, gently pulling her back into his chest. "Where are you going love? It's barley morning." He sleepily muttered in her ear. Alexandra frowned and turned in his hold pressing and soft kiss onto the man's lips.

"Mrs. Washington requested me to go over to her house as she wishes to discuss matters before my meeting with Jefferson. I'll be back tomorrow my dearest." She whispered, gently running her fingers through his hair.

He hummed, closing his eyes for moment only to open them again. "It must be too cold. Dress warm and stay safe. You hear me? Men shall not hesitate on a flower like you in the dark my love. Hurry now." he breathed, hesitantly letting her free of his grip.

Alexandra rolled her eyes but nodded and slipped out of the bed. Walking to her desk, she found a match in the dark and quickly sparked one to like, lighting a candle. She quickly began to ready herself and ran a wooden comb through her curly red locks. She pulled it back into messy, lose French braid, tying it off with a blue ribbon. Pulling off the light cotton fabric, letting it drop from her thin shoulders, she pulled out her warmest dress and stockings. Quickly tying her corset, she pulled on the dress and fought with her stockings under them. She gathered her black cape and gloves, draping it around her shoulders, tying it gently in the front. Slipping the gloves on petite hands, she sighed heavily, taking a small glance out the window. After slipping on her boots, she pressed a final kiss to Elijah's lips before softly padding out of the house and into the icy snow. Memories of nights in Valley Forge distantly came up in her mind but she pushed on, walking through the wicked streets of Philadelphia. The wind was bad, all she could see was white ahead of her. Not one candle could survive in this weather so she could only rely on her memory to guide to the correct house. Pulling the hood over her red hair, she pushed through the wind. Very few people were out in this weather. Men and women that were, quickly rushed by, desperate to get out of the icy temperature, not one taking a glance at her.

Reaching the town house, she rapidly knocked on the door, pulling the cape right around herself. Behind the door there was shuffling and the door door was cracked open only a peak. Hazel eyes meeting her own blue ones, the door shut for a brief moment before it opened all the way, hand reaching out to grabbed her arm, all but dragging her in.

The door was forced shut behind her and she turned to look at the taller, flipping soaked hood from her head. The woman adjacent from her scoffed and reached forward to untie her cape. "You couldn't wait could you. Ever the dramatic." She huffed. Tearing the cape from her, she hung it up on the coat rack to dry.

Alexander looked down and slipped the off boots from her feet. "I simply wished to come here before light. Storm will likely get worse as the sun rises." She defended. Slipping the black gloves off, she placed them in the parlor then looked at the Virginian again. She could only see so much in the dim candle light, but she could see enough. Jefferson stood there, arms crossed over her chest, she had on a velvet red robe over her nightgown, untied as it was likely thrown on in a hurry. Her long ginger hair was in a messy braid, draped over her shoulder, face twisted in a deep frown.

"I didn't wake you have I?" She hummed, moving to enter the sitting room, kneeling in front of the fireplace to start a small. Tonya scoffed but followed her, kneeling next to her to help. "No. You're a lucky one. If you had, this meeting wouldn't exactly be pleasant."

"It's never pleasant with you, I assure that to thee." Alexandra countered. Stacking the wood Tonya provided her with in a neat pile. She reached up to the shelf above the fire place grabbing the flint. Only striking the iron against the flint twice until it had caught on fire. Gently placing the lit piece of flint onto the tinder, she watched it catch on before leaning forward to blow, letting it get bigger at the added oxygen. Once she was satisfied with the size, she sat back on her heels, fussing over her dress to be sure no ash would be left on the thick material.

Tonya sighed, fixing herself behind the other woman, she slipped her arms around her, tugging her down to lay back. Alexandra huffed indignantly but sunk into the embrace, eyes fluttering shut.

"You know.." Tonya breathed. "There are other things we could do. It's not too early.." She smirked, a hand trail up from her waist to gently cup a breast in her hand.

As tempting as that was, Alexandra shook her head, catching Tonya's wondering hand, lowering it back down to her waist. "We have the whole night for that, my dear. Let us relax for now." She hummed. The little muttered disagreements made her smile. Cracking her eyes open, she turned her head into difficult angle, pressing a chaste kiss onto her lips. When pulling away, Tonya seemed to try and follow her lips. Meeting her eyes, she gave a small smile then leaned back once again.

——~+~——

  
  


The time flew by quickly, they laid together on the floor for quite sometime before Tonya had quietly offered her to go horseback riding seeing as the storm had cleared up for the most part. Alexandra was quick to agree and that lead to the small stables behind the small town house. Tonya quickly got dressed, well brushing her hair wasn't a quick chore -seeing as Alexandra wished to brush her hair but she doesn't know how to gently under tangle knots- She saddled the horse easily and quickly.

Tonya turned to look at her, offering a hand to help her mount the horse, but Alexandra only shook her head, easily swinging up onto the horse, quite glad she had worn her thickest stockings today. Tonya just hummed, pleasantly surprised before swinging on behind her.

"You act as though I am helpless. You do realize all we did was horse back in the war, yes?" Alexandra huffed, grabbing the reins. She jerked her heels into the horses side. It jolted before going off into trot.

Tonya just shrugged, eyes slightly widening at the bumpy trot. Slipping her arms around her waist, she stole the leather reins from Alex, pulling to slow them into walk. "You say that yet you rush into going fast in this icy condition. You must warm them up first. He could sprain an ankle if you immediately choose to run. Especially in this weather!" She huffed, exasperated.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, grabbing onto the saddle horn, simply looking around as they entered the line of woods behind the house. Looking at the ground, there seemed to be path made from riding so it was reassuring to know at least one of them knew where to go. After a good twenty minutes of walking and Alexandra's complaints to speed up, Tonya hesitantly handed her the reins. Repeated her last action, she dug her heels into the horse sides, prompting it to speed up. Breaking into a trot, she kept an eye out of sticks or any possible tripping hazards.

"Is there any place to canter along this trail?" She hummed, leaning back into the warm embrace the other held around her.

Alexandra could sense Tonya hesitance and thinking. She sighed after a moment, taking that as no, and she was correct. "Not in this weather. It's far to slippery. One or all of us would likely get hurt and I can not afford that." She shook her head.

The rest of the ride went along silently after that. They only began to head back when Tonya began complaining and fretting over then possibilities of frost bite and getting hypothermia.

Alexandra quickly unsaddled the horse while Tonya went into tend to the fire and make a hot drink. Putting everything back in order as she knew how, she padded back into the house quietly.

Alex came in a watched the as Southerner moved around the kitchen, twirling around and cooking while humming a softly melody. She paused to place the kettle over the small fire. Alexandra took that pause to approach and slip her arms around her waist, burying her face into the woman's hair. The Virginian turned in her embrace and quickly swung them around to push Alexander against the wooden surface, connecting their lips in a hot kiss. Alexandra let herself melt into it, one hand coming up to bury itself in Tonya's ginger locks that were let down. 

Tonya shoved her tongue into Alex's mouth, prompting a soft hum from the immigrant, pulling her closer. They only split apart when the kettle began to blow and Tonya slowly pulled away to pull out glasses and pour the boiling water into each cup, adding in different herbs to make a tea for them. Alexandra stood breathless, watching her smoothly go through the process as if none of that just happened. Once she had finished mixing, the taller of the two picked up both glasses, muttering 'come' before walking out of the room and to the sitting room. Alexandra huffed, straightening herself out before following her in, lowering onto the small sofa, brushing off her dress. Tonya fussed over the fire for a few moments before settling down next to her, handing her the steaming beverage.

Sipping at their tea in a peaceful silence, the two sat touching sides, both aware that Ms. Madison would soon come in they would have to split until she parted from them, but for now they were content in what they had.


End file.
